Stilettos
by Neffa
Summary: When Alicia get's dressed up, George can't help but stare. She may not think she's beautiful, but that doesn't stop George from stealing her last dance... T for language.


Stilettos

A short fic between Alicia and George.

Neffa; 2011

It was snowing that night. To be more specific, it was a dark and stormy night. Tonight was the Yule Ball, and Alicia Spinnet did not have a date. She was going 'stag' as Katie called it. Katie, too, was going 'stag'. Now, Katie Bell had been asked plenty of times, but she turned everyone down, claiming that she had no interest in any of them, especially not some snooty French boy that wanted to get into her knickers. Alicia, on the other hand, wanted desperately to go, but hadn't been asked. You see, while Katie was loud and unpredictable, Alicia was quiet and shy. She didn't talk much, or crack jokes, or was even remotely interesting, in her opinion. But none of that would stop a certain George Weasley from stealing her last dance….

(linelineline)

"Katie, I feel so stupid!" Alicia moaned, exiting the bathroom with her dress on. Katie stared.

"Feel how you like, hun, but you look in-fucking-credible."

Alicia scoffed. Her dress was plain, dark blue, with some ruffles at the very bottom. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a sleek ponytail, and her eyes had just the slightest bit of eyeliner on them. Her nails matched her dress perfectly (thanks to magic), and her black stilettos brought the short girl up to an even 5'6". She was beautiful all the time, regardless of what she thought of herself.

"George is going to be all over you. Hell, so is every other guy in the room." Katie said, grinning.

"George and I are just friends."Alicia muttered, face flush.

"What was that? You and George are shagging? I knew it."

"NO!" Alicia yelled; Katie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Silly Alicia, I know you're not. You just _wish _you were."

Alicia grumbled something that Katie couldn't quite catch and proceeded to run back to the bathroom and lock herself in.

"Oh no you don't. The ball starts in 10 minutes!"

Katie was right. George couldn't help but stare when Alicia entered the room. She was picture perfect, and god, he loved her. George's date, some blonde Ravenclaw whose name he forgot started getting huffy at his staring, apparently not agreeing that she was beautiful. George politely excused himself and made his way towards the table that Katie and Alicia sat at.

"Hey George." Katie said in a bored tone. He replied a quick 'hello', but never took his eyes off Alicia, who looked a bit pink. Katie grinned at her and waggled her eyebrows. George didn't notice.

"Hey 'Leesh. No date tonight?"

"Nope. What happened to yours? She looks pretty pissed."

"No biggie. She was a self absorbed twat anyway. She'll get over it."

Alicia laughed, a bell like, tinkling laugh. George loved it.

"Mm. Care to sit?" Alicia asked, smiling at him. George was leaning awkwardly against the table, arms crossed and eyes focused on her. Her eyes were an unusual, dark blue, something he'd never really noticed before, and they really popped with her smokey eyeshadow.

"How about a dance instead?" It was a slow song. Alicia's heart pounded nervously, but she got up anyway, partially due to Katie's prodding her under the table.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Ali. I mean, you always do, but tonight especially." George said when they reached the dance floor.

"Thanks George. I don't feel beautiful. I feel kind of silly, honestly. But you don't look half bad, yourself."

"So why did you come alone?" He asked, more for selfish reasons than out of curiosity.

"I wasn't asked." She said daintily, shrugging. He stared.

"If I'd known that, I would have asked you."

"Oh. Well. You don't have to feel sorry –"

"It's not that, not at all. I thought you had a date, so I didn't ask you."

"I see." She blushed slightly. He grinned. He liked seeing the colour in her cheeks. It made him happy that he could cause a reaction like that.

"D'you want to go outside for a bit? It's getting pretty warm in here."

"Sure."

Taking her by the hand, and making sure she didn't stumble over her heels, he led her out to her favourite oak tree.

"Georgie, I –"

"Yes?"

"Fuck all, I don't know. Just shut up and kiss me."

After grinning for a brief moment at her brass, and at her blushing, he placed a hand gently under her chin and tilted her head up, leaning down to kiss her softly.

When they broke apart, they started at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand. "Let's go."

But first, he spun her into his arms and kissed her once more.


End file.
